


Achievement hunter one shots and drabbles

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: (barely), Blood and Gore, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Graphic Description, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: This will be a collection of achievement hunter fics, prompt fills, and lil pieces of works that I'll probably never expand on.It will most likely be really angsty stuff but I have some crack and fluff in here too.You can prompt me over on tumblrhttps://ebbatriestowrite.tumblr.com/ask





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad and angsty so this happened.  
> sorry..

Michael couldn't tear his eyes away from the body, he just stared, he could feel someone pulling on his arm but he couldn't just leave. Something was dripping into his eye so he reached up and wiped the liquid away with the back of his hand, weird, he doesn’t feel warm, why is he sweating? He glances down at his hand, huh.. it’s red.

And right there, all his senses seem to come back to him. He feels the wind blowing furiously and the scent of iron is so strong he can taste it, it almost makes him gag. The hand pulling at his arm is now more powerful and he’s too stunned to do anything but follow them. The sound of the helicopter blades winding up is almost too loud for him to hear what anyone is saying.

“I’ve got Michael,” Jeremy yells to Jack as he forces him into a seat and straps him in before turning to look back out on the rooftop, “Geoff! You gotta get him back in here, the sniper might still have his scope on us!”

Michael can’t hear any response and stares at the scene in front of him and he can now feel his eyes leaking. Geoff is practically dragging a struggling Ryan back to them, he can hear that they’re both screaming but can barely make out half the words. Michael lets his eyes drift back to the body and he feels like he is going to throw up. There is his best friend, with a hole through his head. Just a couple minutes ago he had raised his hand for a high five laughing and the next thing Michael knew was that something splashed his face and Gavin was now lying crumpled on the ground.

“We can’t just leave him!” Ryans broken voice cuts through Michaels thoughts and he snaps his head to see Jeremy and Geoff are forcing him into a seat and telling Jack to take off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:  
> “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child!!” - “DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”  
> (OT6)

“Where is Gavin?” Michael asked, and when Geoff looked up to answer he couldn’t help but smirk despite the worry that was creeping up at him when he saw Michael and Jeremy look at him with matching mischievous grins as they walked into the office.

“He went to grab some stuff from storage, he’ll be back in a couple minutes,” he answered hesitantly, “why are you asking?”

“Oh perfect!” Jeremy exclaimed before turning to Michael, completely ignoring Geoffs’ question, “Come on, let’s get it in here.”

Before Geoff had the time to ask them what “it” was, they had already rushed out the door they had just entered. He looked over at Jack and Ryan, both sitting at their desks, sending them a questioning look, hoping they knew what their boyfriends were up to. Jack just shrugged and turned back to his computer while Ryan turned to him, wearing an amused grin.

“I think they mentioned something about revenge.”

“Revenge on what?” he asked, almost scared of the answer with the creepy chuckle that escaped Ryan.

“Gavin scared Jeremy this morning by walking up behind him while shaving and he enlisted Michael as his sidekick to get payback.”

Before Geoff had the time to contemplate just how massive this prank war was going to get he heard a scraping noise from outside the door before it was pushed open and Jeremy and Michael came dragging in a large cardboard box and placing it near the pile of packages in the corner. They laughed but were otherwise silent as they set up some cameras, both on their web cams but also placed some to get great reaction footage. Michael helped Jeremy get in the box and then sat down at his desk. They could all feel the anticipation in the air and practically held their breaths when the door opened and Gavin walked in.

“Hey Geoff, they didn’t have a stapler but I did find a hole puncher.” Gavin said casually, stopping to give Michael a soft peck on the lips before going over to Geoff to put down the supplies.

He didn’t get that far though as Jeremy jumped out the box, screaming loudly as Gavin passed it. Gavin screeched loudly in fear and threw the hole puncher, the pen case and the three scissors in his hands at the source of his terror.

“Ow! Fucking hell Gavin!”

“What the fuck are you doing in there?” Gavin yelled, holding a hand on his chest, trying to get his breathing under control.

“Oh my god Gavin! What the fuck were you thinking?” Michael yelled, walking over to Jeremy, who was pressing a hand to his forehead, asking him gently, “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jeremy said softly, allowing Michael to look him over.

“Gavin, that could have seriously injured Jeremy.” Jack said sternly looking at him as if disappointed but before Gavin could respond Ryan cut in.

“You threw scissors at him, that is not something one does.”

“He scared me, it wasn’t my fault!”

“Yeah, well who was it that threw it? It doesn’t matter who started it, it was you who did it, right?” Geoff asked standing up to also look Jeremy over.

“It was a reflex! Don’t talk to me like I’m a bloody child!”

“THEN DON’T THROW SCISSORS!”

“I didn’t mean to! I was frightened.” Gavin exclaimed, though the strength in his voice lessened by the time he got to the final word, “I’m sorry Jeremy, are you okay?”

“It’s okay Gavin, I’m fine, it’s partly our fault as well.” he said smiling as he climbed out the box with the help of Geoff and Michael.

“We need to get better payback next time.” Michael said thoughtfully.

“Next time?” Geoff exclaimed, horrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:  
> “Did you just hiss at me?” - “Are you judging me?”  
> (Myan)

“Did you just hiss at me?” Ryan asked, his eyebrows rising while a small amused grin spread across his painted face.

“Are you judging me, mr killface?”

“Mr killface,” he said slowly in disbelief, before bursting out laughing, “Michael I thought you were better than this.”

“Well what would you say when your boyfriend, who is supposed to always love and support you laugh at your attempt at being sassy,” he practically yelled, making aggressive air quotes at the word sassy, “especially when said boyfriend is the one who asked you to!”

“Alright! Alright I’m sorry,” he said, though obviously not sorry at all, “would you like to try again?”

“Fuck you!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:  
> “Move!” - “Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?”  
> (Jerevin)

“Gavin.”

“Yes Jeremy?”

“What are you doing?”

“Why, I am trying to watch a movie with my little J.” Gavin said smirking up at Jeremy from where he was laying on the shorter mans broad chest.

“You are bony as shit, get the fuck off of me!”

“But Jeremy!” he whined, still wearing his mischievous smirk and wiggling on his lap, “I just want to be close to you.”

“Nawwe, that is so cute.” Jeremy responded with a sickly sweet smile before dropping said smile and continuing, obviously ticked off, “Move!”

“Why would I move if I’m so comfy where I am?”

The following events happened in quick succession.

Jeremy let out an annoyed sigh.

Gavin let out a loud screech.

A loud thump was heard throughout the living room.

Jeremy laughed loudly.

Gavin groaned from where he was laying on the ground in front of the couch, rubbing his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:   
> “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”  
> (Jerevin)

They’d been sat in quiet, blissful silence, only Geoff, Gavin and Jeremy in the office, each of them having individual work to get done. But of course Gavin had grown bored, and after pacing around the room, throwing a ball at the walls or trying to juggle with bowling pins, Geoff had finally snapped and told him to sit down. Which is what led to the situation Jeremy was in now.

“Psst, Jeremy,” Gavin stage whispered as he continued to be ignored, “Jeremy, what are you doing?”

He wanted to get his edit done with so he could go and he had no energy to put up with Gavins shit today so Jeremy just turned up the volume of his music and finally he could no longer hear the brits voice.

Until.

“Stop fucking poking me!” Jeremy yelled, briefly sending Geoff an apologetic look as he had scared him.

“Nope!” Gavin responded, popping the p.

“Gavin.” Jeremy said warningly when he continued poking him.

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

He had to take a deep breath to calm down and instead of yelling, which was obviously what Gavin was expecting, judging on his mischievous grin, he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“There, you got some attention, now go away.”

“Wha.. what, you can’t just give me that.” Gavin finally managed after being stunned from the kiss, “I’m going to need a full make out if you want me to leave you alone.”

“Jeremy go home, finish that damn edit tomorrow,” Geoff said, obviously annoyed, “just get that damn idiot out of here and keep him entertained will you.”

“Yes! Geoff, you’re the greatest wingman ever!” Gavin whooped and started pulling on Jeremys’ arm to get him out of the office.

Let’s just say, Gavin got a lot of attention that night.


End file.
